Isaac's Memory Logs
by HKSniper
Summary: As Isaac treks through the USG Ishimura; he finds out that a strangers memory log seem to include him! The memory log is about four teenagers who are trapped in the USG Ishimura while the virus takes over. There's also a little bit of romance here.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Four teenagers are trapped in the USG Ishimura while the virus takes over. While being in an alien infested ship in the middle of a restricted, no fly zone. How will they get the word out of what happened? Rated M for Graphic descriptions, strong language and other content ALL BEFORE DEAD SPACE.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dead Space or the USG Ishimura, all of that goes to EA Games.**

**Chapter 1: Premonition**

February 11, 2097. Thursday

_Hello, my name's Ryan . . . Ryan Mathers. I just woke up from the weirdest freaking dream I ever had. I decided to archive it in one of my memory logs and well, uh, here it is._

I stared out at the blank, yet dark road. _Road? _Am I . . . am I on Earth? I looked around wearily, trying to pinpoint where I was. A city. Definitely a city, movement caught my peripheral vision. A blonde woman beckoned to me. Was she there before? I . . . I couldn't tell.

I didn't like the look she gave me, it was a smile, but all screwed up. It didn't look right. Who the hell was this woman? As if reading my mind she stopped smiling, and beckoned me once more before turning around to walk down the street. Shit, I thought if this was some kind of dream, it seemed all too real. I decided that with nothing to lose I should just follow this woman.

As we walked down what seemed to be an endless street I took more time to study my surroundings. The buildings loomed over us menacingly. It was dark. Everything dark, the sky was a dark orange-red. It seemed like fire. But that wasn't the strange part. The black clouds, they moved so fast. Like someone hit the fast forward button. Imagine a glowing red liquid in a glass, now pour a little of black paint and stir. It was all too impossible to be real. Yet it was. My eyes shifted to the woman. Her hair was cut short, but not too short. She wore standard USG Ishimura attire. She was my height, but obviously older.

She stopped abruptly; it caught me by surprise so that I almost crashed into her, almost. Something told me it wouldn't be a good idea to do that. "_Come."_ I gasped. It was a simple word and it was the first thing she said since I arrived. It was more like a whisper the way she said it. It filled my head, like a toxin filing my veins, sounding as if it was coming from everywhere. She turned around at stared at me expectantly. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. So I looked over her shoulder.

That's when I noticed what was in front of us. A pit, filled with steaming hot lava. But what was in the lava was the most disturbing thing of all. A tree. But it was, covered in bodies. The people I loved, my friends and family. Dead and rotting, I threw up onto the ground I was standing on. The stench. It was horrible. Then I noticed another body; it was the woman's! Her body was limply hanging on the tree; her limbs were tangled with other limbs. Her mouth was bleeding, as if someone has punched her mouth. She started laughing hysterically. Then she suddenly stopped. She leaned toward me from the tree, and whispered, _Isaac. - End of Memory Log-_

Isaac stared at the memory log as the robotic woman, stated the memory log was over. He knew the kid's voice couldn't be right. Did he say she said Isaac? Well fuck me, Isaac thought. He slumped into the old, bloodied and broken seat by the train car, mulling over the whole memory log. Maybe the audio sensor on his helmet was busted. She didn't say Isaac. No, there's no way she did. But he did know one thing. The woman that haunted the kid's dream. It was Nicole.

* * *

**Alright I know it was short but you gotta review it! If you enjoyed it then I can, test my writings skills a bit more :) Review help my self esteem! I'll make a better next chapter if I get at least one review that's good!**


	2. Death and Headaches

**This is chapter two please if you like the first two chapters review? I greatly appreciate them. And its depressing not getting any ): So yeah here it is!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the USG Ishimura nor do I own Isaac Clark and the other characters from the GAME. The characters I made are mine!  
Chapter 2: Rumors and Conspiracies

_"Weird fucking dream huh? This can't be normal. Whatya guys think? I definitely need a therapist. Fuck. My head must really be messed up. Or it could just be a random nightmare…"  
_

I mulled it over as I gingerly pushed the covers off of my body. I just sat there at the edge of my bed, thinking about that dream. I thought you were supposed to forget dreams (or the details) when you woke up? Then why is it so crystal clear in my mind?

The woman? That tree? God, that tree. With all the fucking bodies on it, fuck. I can't get this shit, out of my head! I thought, as I sat there. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _I listened to the slow and faint beeping of the holo-clock on the holographic dashboard at my bedside table. It just beeped on and on and on. But to me, it was like life. Our heartbeats beat on and on. But they eventually stop with age. Just like mine will.

Fucking deep thoughts, where do I come up with this crap? I thought. I shifted my head to the holo-clock and saw it was 6:47. Weird. When I woke up it was 4:45? I swear that was only minutes ago. I thought.

_BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_

"Argh! Who the hell is it!" I yelled. I was fucking cranky, what can I say? "Me, Clyde." Came the voice from the other side of my metal door. "Oh shit. I'll be right there, Clyde. Uh, hold on a second!" He didn't sound too happy. "This is the third fucking time this week, man. If you keep running late, you're gonna get both our fucking asses fired!" Like I need to hear your crap right now, Clyde. I couldn't say that to his face, he was my best friend after all. I quickly got my standard uniform on, and press the number on the keypad to unlock the metal sliding door. I found a very pissed best friend on the other side.

He stared me down like a critic looking at a show dog. I scrutinized him also. I wanted to show defiance He was a very tall, and muscular. He had short black hair that had designs close to his ears to look badass. His dark ebony skin wasn't something people cared about anymore. Racism was a thing of the past now. Something we forgot on Earth a long time ago.

"Aw, hell. Ryan, man! You need a fuckin' shower A.S.A.P." I frowned but stepped out and walked down the rather depressing corridors. It was pretty quiet, and a bit awkward. But hell, I would rather have this over a dark endless road with some freaky woman. It took fifteen minutes to walk but we finally made it to my workstation in a rather brisk stroll.

The place where I worked was called Burger Town. Not very good salary, only like 2 credits per hour. I know, sucks right? My brother James Mathers was manager. Way to go bro, man I'd trade anything for his life. He was the jock out of us two, he had girlfriend. Although she was into unitology, she was one hot girlfriend. He looked like me, brown hair, brown eyes, just taller, and more muscular. He was cool though. I said hello to him and went to work.

* * * * *

"Ryan? Ryan!" I heard someone shout. "Huh? Wha-?" I responded. A young woman, with brown hair and dark eyes stared back at me. " You were blanking out on me for a second, I swear sometimes you can be just as emotionless as the on ship A.I." she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well sorry, I have my mind on other things at the moment." I glared at her with cold stare. Her name was Scarlett. She was incredibly pretty, but after growing up with her, she's less _tolerable _now. I once asked her out on a date, I remember. But it didn't end out too well, like a milkshake being dumped onto my head.

"Speaking of minds, my head's fucking killing me!" Clyde Dillman cried. "Well ask the doc for some meds, he's been real busy this season." I suggested. " I hear it's because of the Marker.." Scarlett replied in a hushed tone.

_ -Isaac had heard all this already. He knew that the Marker HAD indeed caused all of this trouble. Too bad, no one would have warned them of their impending doom. As he played the memory logs, he knew, that they probably would not have made out of this hellish ship. Hell, he didn't know if he would himself. Isaac shook his head in embarrassment, what Nicole would have said if she knew what he was thinking now. He almost laughed, it was a weird feeling, on that was out of place in the hell he is in right now. He decided to listen intently to the memory log again.-_

"Marker, my ass! That thing is just some big ol' rock we found during the planet crack!" Clyde responded angrily. Obviously, Clyde didn't believe in that unitolog bullshit. "Hey! Now there will be NO cussing in my restaurant."

My brother called from two tables down. "Hmph, restaurant?" Scarlett asked in laughter. "This is only a burger joint!" She laughed hysterically.

Clyde and I exchanged a look. We were amused, really. Scarlett had a crush on him for ages, we weren't very surprised in her reaction. She always says she doesn't give James a second glance, but we all know she's in love with James on the inside. We decided this wasn't something to concern orselves in and just chomped down on our meals.

_Approx. 6 hours later…_

"Man, I am so happy I'm finally done!" I yelled in enthusiasm. Today had been a slow, and dreary day. I kept wishing to finally be done with it and my wish finally came true. As I took off the badge for work, I set it down into my locker. "Fuck man, Ryan my head still fucking hurts from lunch." Clyde was worried he might be ill. I told him he just needed some meds, he thought it was way more serious. "Listen Clyde, you just need meds, that's all! There's nothing wrong with you!" I half-heartedly tried to convince him, but he always was so stubborn. "Alright, I'll get meds, but if they don't work then that'll be the day I said I fucking told ya so!" He glared at me to answer. I sighed. "Fine Clyde, but you'll see, you're just overreacting." I sighed and volunteered to walk down to the clinic, he reluctantly agreed.

After we stepped away from the horrid workstation, we headed towards the medical clinic, just down the hall. It was the walk-in clinic, the full hospital was out in the Medical Pavilion. We engaged in light conversation but it wasn't that fun. "Great. A fucking line up, man." We watched as about 20 people were lined up outside the clinic, they even blocked the hall, so people struggled to stay in line, and get through it.

"Scarlett was right," I said. "There are a lot of people here." I said warily. Who knows how long we'll take here? "Hey, uh, I'm going to go back to the apartment, I don't want to wait here." "Alright, man. No sweat, I'll just wait in this enormously long line!" He didn't sound to happy.

"Uh, okay…" I started to walk when I heard screaming coming from within the clinic, people were running out now. "What the fu-?" Clyde never finished that sentence. Just then we heard a loud crack in the air, it was so loud I covered my ears after I heard it. I never heard it before, only in those digital movie files. It was a gunshot.

Everyone was screaming. I might've screamed too, I might not. I couldn't tell with everyone's voices drowning each other's out. As everyone cleared out of the shop what caught my sight first was the red. There was blood everywhere, Blood and brains. A middle aged old man was lying face up on the floor in a rather awkward position, he face contorted in something that can only be described as pure agony.

Clyde cussed, and I held my breath, I knew only one thing at that moment. This man died in pain.


End file.
